Moves
This page will cover the various moves you can utilize to defeat the unscrupulous titans that stand in your way between you and the objective. Basic Moves Various moves are available for you to use in battle. Swiping the screen allows you to attack your opponent. The four special attacks are: Huge Hit: Swipe in one direction, then swipe the opposite direction, then the opposite of that, i.e., left, right, left, right for the last strike to deal 200% damage. Mega Hit: Swipe twice in one direction, then twice in the opposite direction, i.e, left, left, right, right and the last strike will do 250% damage. Ultra Hit: Swipe once in any direction, then in the opposite, then once in a way you haven't already, then the opposite, then in any direction, i.e., left, right, up, down, left for a whopping 300% damage. Big Daddy: You must have a parry break, and then swipe in an exact order, i.e, left, left, left, right, left, up, up, down, up. This will kill almost anything one hit except Zero Mech and The God King at level 450. This does not work in Infinity Blade 2. This is controlled by combos and the name change with your weapon. #YOLO TROLL Blocking Blocking is the main technique to defend against attacks. Most attacks can be blocked, but certain attacks will break a block, such as shield-bashing and Giant stomps. Holding down the shield icon at the bottom allows you to block attacks, and each attack blocked will reduce your Shield Points displayed on the icon. Stronger attacks, especially those from giants and titans in later bloodlines/rebirths can reduce more shield points than those in earlier bloodlines or rebirths. Losing all shield points will break your shield, and blocking will inflict reduced damage to the player. Additionally, enemies are not affected by Block Break when your shield is broken. Blocking is the easiest method of avoiding damage, but since it depletes your Shield Points, dodging and parrying are recommended when possible. Sometimes blocking is the only way to avoid damage, such as when a giant strikes with the pommel of his weapon, or an agile enemy uses rising kicks. Blocking does not defend against a weapon's elemental attribute unless the shield has resistance to that element. This has changed in Infinity Blade II, in which a Perfect Block will nullify all damage. In Infinity Blade, the element is only applied if the enemy attempts to hit with fury chain attacks or using weapon chops (power attacks for titans). In Infinity Blade 2, all attacks, even the feet and hands, will employ their attack element to its full advantage. Perfect Blocks are achieved by timing it just as a titan's attack is about to touch you. Your shield or weapon is raised with thrusting force, pushing it against the strike. This also reduced damage to your shield. Perfect Blocks are better achieved with two-handed weapons than a shield, but are difficult to achieve compared to regular blocking all the same. When using Dual Weapons, the player is unable to block. The Block button is instead replaced but a third Dodge button, which will make Siris duck. This can be used to avoid additional attacks, but does not work for all attacks blocking would normally prevent. Parrying Parrying is a method of stopping an opponent's attack with your own sword, when dodging or blocking is not viable. It is achieved by swiping the screen in the opposite direction of the enemy's attack. For instance, if the enemy was swiping his sword to the left, swiping the screen to the right will parry the attack. Therefore, to become skilled at parrying the player must memorize enemy attack patterns and combos. Parrying is the most difficult means of defence to master, but while blocking reduces shield points and dodging will exhaust Siris, there is no drawbacks to using Parry. It is important to note that only sword attacks can be parried. Shield bashes, and attacks such as kicks and headbutts cannot be parried. Attacks by monstrosities cannot be parried except for bites. While parrying will usually end a combo attack, in some cases the attack will be parried but the titan still continues the combo. It is important to memorize these combos in order to parry each blow, as there will be less time to react than normal attacks. On occasion, parrying an attack will result in a Tap Sequence. Dodging Dodging is used to quickly move out of the way of an enemy attack. It is best against magic or strong attacks that cannot be blocked or parried. To dodge, press one of the two arrow buttons at the bottom corners. Some attacks can only be dodged from a certain direction. In Infinity Blade 2, players now have points that deplete with each dodge, resulting in exhaustion. An Exhausted Dodge is slower than normal, and if the player is hit he will receive extra damage. Dual Weapons give players extra Dodge Points, and replace the Block button with a Duck button. Ducking costs two dodge points. Breaks After blocking, parrying, or dodging a titan's attacks consecutively, the player will "Break" the titan, offering a moment to attack. The break size is dependent on how many hits you have taken before the titan is broken. Completely avoiding all damage will offer the largest space of time to attack. Below is a list of how many exclamation marks show how many hits you can get in the titan: ! = 1 Hit !! = 3 Hits !!! = 5 Hits (6 hits for Dodge Breaks, but sometimes also applies to Block Breaks as well) !!!! = 7 Hits (sometimes 8 or 9, depending on whether you blocked or dodged to break the titan) Exclamation marks for Parry Breaks indicate number of seconds for how long the titan is stunned for, with 1 second per exclamation being added to the time frame. Other factors can also override the regular attack window size: Titan Break Gems: Gems that can be applied to armors for a larger attack window when fighting a titan. Values of +1 or +2 allow for 1 or 2 more hits, respectively. Monstrosities: Lumbering titans with more health than most other types, they also generally suffer from 2 hits more vulnerability when broken. This applies only to breaks with 2 or less exclamation marks. Block Break: Achieved when you block the last hit of a titan's attack chain successfully. Block breaks generally open small windows for you to attack, but sometimes block breaks can open up very large windows, even going as far as to allow a larger window of attack than a Parry Break, with none of the risks associated with parrying. It should be noted that a broken shield still allows you to Block Break, but there is a chance it may no longer work. Parry Break: Stuns the opponent and generally gives you a large amount of time to attack. As it is treated differently from block and dodge breaks in that it applies a time-based stun effect instead of exclamation marks, it will not provide a clear indication on how much time you have to score hits on the titan before it recovers, whereas exclamation marks from block and dodge breaks show how many hits you have, are not constrained to time limits for the overall window, and are still effective when the titan is still staggered from being broken or hit. However, exclamation marks from parry breaks affect how long the titan is stunned for, and they have the advantage of keeping the titan unable to attack so long as the stun effect lasts, even if it is not hit immediately after the break. Dodge Break: Provides the same time frame as block breaks, ranging from small to large. Dodge breaks can be more difficult to connect hits with, as your character must first get back on the centre of his fighting pose, after which the time dilation will recede and the titan can possibly recover. This is more likely to happen in later bloodlines/rebirths, as the attack speed of the titans increase gradually. However, Dodge Breaks are more likely to give extra hits than Block Breaks for five-hit windows. In Infinity Blade 2, Exhausted Dodge Breaks make no difference to breaking the attack chain whatsoever. So even if you get tired from dodging like a feather, you'll still break the titan's attack chain. Advanced Moves Super: As kinetic energy flows throughout a fight, the energies infuse one with the power to retaliate through sheer force and a violent burst of energy. This powerful secret technique, handed down by the Sacrifice and especially the God King, is capable of throwing a concussive spark that will destabilize an enemy and strike it in the head. This power explodes all the energies of fighting into that blast, and once used, the user must put the pressure into the fight to unleash this power again. This move can be used when the Sword icon on the top left is charged up. Charge up the Super attack by both dealing and taking damage. Super will blast your opponent and stun him for some time. You can attack him multiple times. The Ultra Hit is easily attainable while the opponent is stunned by Super. After bringing down your opponent's health a bit, a scene will be played where your opponent retreats a little. You should only use Super just after the scene, giving you the most time to attack multiple times before the scene changes again. Super attacks in Infinity Blade 2 will also allow open up three stabs (Light), slashes (Heavy), or a flurry (Dual) equivalent to three stabs. In Infinity Blade II, Super Attacking then immediately casting a spell will allow you to get an infinite, unblockable string of stabs. Magic: Magic is a powerful aspect of the game. Magic is used to power all sorts of enchanted items, including that seemingly weak hacksaw you could be carrying. It is true magic can be applied to items to enhance your combat ability or even fix that poison deflecting problem your shield seems incapable of doing, but the best expression of magic is that shouted in inane gobbledy-goop that means Fire in some ancient language. The elements can be thrown into your favour if you have the correct ring that conducts that type of magic, and if you know what you're up against. Thane and the Archivist may be more likely to taste the pain thrown by Crystal magic, for example, and the MX-Titans may not take kind to Water as well as the other elements. To select a ring that has the inscribed magicks you want, purchase (if you didn't do so already) and equip the appropriate ring and bring it into the next titan fight you may encounter. Magic will charge itself over time. There are 2 types of Magic, Offensive and Defensive. Offensive Magic deals heavy elemental damage to the opponent. A titan who has resistances against the type of magic you're casting will easily mitigate the damage done, doing little more than a scratch or two. Since you have to perform the move (by inscribing the respective symbols on the screen), make sure to use any Break beforehand, or draw out the symbols quickly enough before you are hit. Defensive Magic, as the name implies, helps you in ways such as restoring lost health points or repairing damage done to your shield. The strength of the magic spells cast are determined by: the ring's spell's power level, your own magic stat (this also affects recharge rate), and (for offensive magic) enemy resistances (where applicable). In Infinity Blade 2, a non-elemental mineral exists as a type of offensive magic, called Crystal. Crystal is currently the only offensive magic spell an enemy cannot develop a resistance to. Black Rose, an unlockable ring in the game, boasts a Crystal magic power level of 6, meaning you need simply invest in the magic stat or fit a hoard of magic stat gems to your equipment to begin casting a blast of unblockable pain to your opponent with a soaring recharge rate to unleash it again and again. In the right hands and circumstances, no titan, not even a Level 800 MX-Goliath or Raidriar (pure exaggeration), will be able to stop you. The different types of magic are: (Offensive magics) *Fire *Ice *Crystal *Water *Wind *Shock *Poison *Light *Dark *Holy (Defensive magics) *Heal *Shield Other Moves Scratch: Attacking a titan before it is broken will cause you to scratch it instead. Scratching deals 20% physical slashing damage and elemental magicks in a weapon will have no effect on the titan. You can use this to deal some extra grazing damage, or even finish off a mortally close-to-death titan, but this can create a risk of a potential parry failing. As enemies get stronger and faster in later bloodlines/rebirths, scratching becomes risky and not worth a failed parry very quickly to the point where any On Scratch gems should just be sold. Stab: In the middle of a titan's fury chain, a blue circle (the usual one you see for selecting options) will sometimes appear on the opponent. Tapping this circle before your opponent recovers or finishes the fury chain allows you to stab him for twice damage (normal physical damage in Infinity Blade 2), stops its fury chain and also gives you a brief time frame to attack, giving you a Huge combo's worth of a window at most. In later bloodlines/rebirths, you'll want to dodge or block a titan's fury chain completely instead of stabbing it midway, as the breaks provided compared to a stab interruption will leave quite a large attacking window (three or four exclamation marks). An Ultra Hit can easily be gained in no rush or risk of being blocked, and if you're lucky, you can gain an extra hit or two before the exclamation mark on "Hit" appears. Finishing Combo: After reducing your opponent's health to zero, rapidly swipe your opponent as many times as possible while the Finishing Bonus message is flashing to obtain extra Experience Points. Combos and stronger attacks will yield more experience. In later bloodlines/rebirths, the bonus experience gained increases. Category:Gameplay